


年少有为

by bazuka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazuka/pseuds/bazuka
Summary: 一个关于破镜重圆的故事。





	年少有为

**Author's Note:**

> 北京时间5月7日，祝卡七亲爱的生日快乐！ @彩虹小马 
> 
> 其实就是之前那篇《没有后续的片段》我正式改了名字，所以重新全部放出来，已经看过前面的小伙伴麻烦动一下手指多滑几下了【鞠躬
> 
> 本文平行世界AU，无妻无子设定。狗血OOC私设如山。
> 
> 涉及CP：阿扎尔X德布劳内，吉鲁X德布劳内，库尔图瓦X默尼耶【用不明白ao3，我闭眼拉郎的CP打不出来，被雷到的伙伴抱歉
> 
> 以上

“凯文！这边！”

听到喊声的凯文·德布劳内原地转了一圈才看到对面人行道上对着他招手的奥利维尔·吉鲁。高个子中锋站在马路牙子上，按说很显眼才对，可惜今天是情人节，路上的人实在太多了，还好他戴了一顶红色的毛线帽，最终成为了指引凯文视线的风向标。

这帽子还是凯文送他的，在他俩交往后的第一个周末，吉鲁从伦敦到曼市找他，为了表示对此次约会的重视他决定自己下厨做一顿烛光晚餐。结果家里的阿姨误会了他交代的话，连菜也没买就早早下班了，他只好自己去超市，那帽子是枣红色的，上面带了一个毛茸茸的大毛球，他当时觉得很适合吉鲁的胡子，就取下来放进了购物车。

结果冬天到了之后，每次他们见面吉鲁都戴着它，倒让凯文心里多少有点不好意思，毕竟它标价只有8.9英镑，还是从超市里拎回来的，和一大堆的蔬菜水果一起。

但吉鲁说很喜欢，英国的冬天很冷风又很大，他说很实用，已经很久没人送过他这么实用的礼物了。

这个倒是有可能，仅就凯文自己来说，除了初恋男友，之后他交往过的人互送的礼物大多是什么袖扣领带，皮带手表。光是爱马仕的皮带他就有一模一样的三条，当然分别来自不同的对象，自从和第一任分手之后，他的交往对象总是不超过三个月，默滕斯听了直摇头，说他失恋的代价太大，不仅失去了爱人，连爱人的能力都失去了。

即使觉得默滕斯是个好人，他也认为他这句话纯属扯淡。凯文不是那种过于沉湎回忆的人，他很理智也很客观，后来的每段感情也都是认认真真去谈的，但是就是不合适，那有什么办法？

“那你倒是说说，都什么地方不合适啊？”默滕斯冷哼一声，一副看破一切的表情。

凯文就不想说话。

但这次的情势很喜人，凯文世界杯期间和吉鲁在俄罗斯认识的，虽然之前都在英超踢球打过照面，彼此却不大熟悉。不过吉鲁后来转了切尔西，倒是和他们比利时的队长艾登·阿扎尔迅速熟悉起来了，凯文当时不了解吉鲁却很了解阿扎尔，这是个遇到个会说法语的就马上跟着走，十分钟以后就可以称兄道弟的人，当时他们在俄罗斯相遇，阿扎尔给他俩互相介绍了一下，就认识了。

认识就认识了，凯文以为就是多了个同行朋友，没想到回英国之后这位新朋友还隔三差五和他聊聊whatsapp，约出来一起玩儿什么的。

大家都是成年人了，干不来高中生的暧昧小游戏，凯文觉得吉鲁这人挺好的，但为了避免一些不必要的误会，他就直接跟这位新朋友出了个柜。

“我知道啊。”吉鲁看起来一点也不意外：“但是你看不出来我在追你吗？”

说实话，凯文没看出来。主要是没想到吉鲁喜欢自己这种类型的，这种类型的意思就是寡淡无趣的白人，如果具体到凯文身上还要加上好胜心强脾气暴躁等猫性特征，并不热情，还需要人哄。

可是吉鲁又是认真的，蓝眼睛含情脉脉的看着凯文，虽然凯文觉得法国男人，大概看电线杆子也是这个眼神，但是既然都这样说了，他又是单身狗一条，吉鲁的条件自然不必说，又高又帅器大活好，为什么不呢？

默滕斯在电话那头打了个哈欠，语气里满满的都是：我看你这次能编出什么理由来。

“我和......分手以后，我没再找过圈内人了，我不知道。”凯文最终实话实说。

“亲爱的，这个要试试才知道啊，而且试试又不亏。”默滕斯说道，“又不是两个球员谈恋爱最后都会无疾而终的，看看蒂博和托马斯，不是挺好的么。”

凯文觉得默滕斯说得对，尝试效果呢，也的确不错，他们交往的时间顺利跨过了第六个月，要一起过第一个情人节了。

法国人的浪漫因子大概是刻在基因链里，吉鲁早早的订好了一家伦敦的知名餐厅，也早早的邀请了凯文，即时比利时人不大感兴趣，这种节日也不想扫兴，训练课一结束，他就急匆匆驱车到了伦敦。

“等很久了吗？”终于穿过人群，他抬头冲吉鲁笑笑，可惜戴了口罩之后只露出来一双笑眼。

“没有没有，我也刚到，我们进去吧。”吉鲁揽过凯文的肩膀。

餐厅的确很不错，这样的日子里面也没有很拥挤，一眼过去凯文就感觉自己仿佛看到了好几个熟悉的面孔。他顿时不想摘口罩了，而且此时他才发现，吉鲁脱掉大衣和帽子，里面是宝蓝的吸烟装，而他穿的毛衣黑夹克，十分休闲。

凯文：“......”

好在吉鲁并不介意他穿什么来赴约，服务员也在丰厚的小费面前神色自若，凯文就也镇定自若的摘下口罩就坐，仔细研究起菜单来。

“这家的鹅肝和牛排都很不错，还有鱼，我之前来过几次。”吉鲁说道。

凯文抬眸看他一眼：“哦？看来你的情史也写在这家店里了。”

吉鲁笑笑，刚要回答他，目光却在他身后凝住了，凯文感觉背后一毛，他突然想到，这里是伦敦，吉鲁遇到熟人不稀奇，可是这个熟人如果也是球员呢？

“嗨，奥利，你也在这边吃饭吗？”凯文背后响起一个熟悉的男声，他浑身一僵，慢慢转头看。

“哦，这不是凯文吗？”蒂博·库尔图瓦一身西装站在他身后，手里还牵着一个可爱的小姑娘，正睁着黑溜溜的大眼睛看着他，他身后的托马斯·默尼耶穿着同款西装一副一家三口的样子，手还搭在库尔图瓦肩膀上，而在他们身后还跟着一个一袭香槟色礼裙的棕色头发女士，手里挽着男伴：艾登·阿扎尔。

“你们在这边约会吗？”蒂博·永远不会闭嘴·库尔图瓦继续道，脸上保持着微笑。

凯文深吸了一口气，眼前一片漆黑。

十分钟后，两人座变成了六人座，库尔图瓦热情的表示在场几个人要么是国家队队友要么是俱乐部队友，不如一起坐，还可以聊天当做小聚会。吉鲁看不穿他的蛇蝎心肠，就把征询的目光投向了凯文，可是凯文一个字都不想讲，于是等这帮人终于坐定之后，凯文发现今天真他妈是个好日子，他穿着休闲装来了一家高级餐厅，偶遇并不想遇到的熟人，并且此时此刻，对面坐着面带微笑的现任男朋友，旁边坐着前前前任，换句话说，就是初恋，第一任男友。

不用照镜子，他都知道身旁的阿扎尔脸上的表情肯定和他一模一样。

我要杀了库尔图瓦。他脸上保持着狰狞的假笑想道。

但即便是真的要动手，也要先吃完这餐饭再说。凯文和吉鲁虽然交往半年了，却并没有公开秀过什么恩爱，库尔图瓦就跟吉鲁表示自己有点惊讶他们在一起，还问他们是怎么认识的。

“就是在俄罗斯，当时凯文和艾登还有你们比利时国家队的几个队友一起，我过去打招呼，艾登就介绍了一下。”吉鲁回忆起来，脸上表情还挺甜蜜。

阿扎尔手里的杯子咚得磕在了桌子上，他的女伴看了过来，他赶紧补话：“天太冷了我手有点僵住了。”

骗谁呢。凯文在心里撇嘴，艾登·阿扎尔手热脚热，大冬天的也跟个小火炉一样，他们当年在一起的时候两个人蜷缩在凯文公寓的冷被子里，他就把凯文的手脚夹住，头拱在他肩膀窝里，像一对弯着的虾子，就那么睡过一个又一个寒冷的冬夜。

本来呢，凯文在心里跟自己约法三章过，不论现任怎么样都不要在他面前回忆起前任（尤其是第一任），然而此时这位第一任就在他旁边坐着，人非草木，他实在控制不了。

何况平心而论他其实挺长时间没有想起过艾登了，尤其是和他们分手后第一年相比。那一年他在德国，沃尔夫斯堡的冬天比英国还要冷，他每天晚上睡觉的时候开足了暖气还抱着暖水袋，却感觉自己怎么也没办法暖和起来。

凯文和阿扎尔的故事，比利时全队上下都知道个八九分，就算是新召进队的球员，也至少被前辈告诫过媒体天天写的内讧带头人瓦隆帮的阿扎尔和弗莱芒帮的德布劳内是前任的关系，重点在于，虽说是前任，两人在队里的关系却非常平和，甚至可以说是很好，仿佛两个失忆的人在相处，一起把曾经的甜蜜和不堪全部挖掉了，只是一对配合默契的国家队队友。

因此，整个六人桌上只有库尔图瓦和吉鲁在说话，默尼耶逃避凯文的怒视专心照顾孩子头也不抬，凯文和阿扎尔并肩坐着像两个撬不开的蚌壳，而阿扎尔的女伴和他们不太熟悉，一直保持着尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑。

一趟话说完，默尼耶赶紧招服务员过来帮他们点餐，凯文觉得自己没当场吐出来已经算表现不错，就给了吉鲁一个眼神示意他随便点就好。艾登在旁边刷刷的翻菜单，时不时抬头跟对面的女伴说两句话。

“我们要两个这个。”吉鲁很快选好了，他指给服务员看的同时念给对面的凯文听：“鹅肝和鳕鱼奶油蛤蜊浓汤，怎么样？”

凯文还没说话，旁边的艾登头也没抬的插了一句：“奶油蛤蜊浓汤里有牛至吗？”

服务员说有。

“那我可点不了这个，我记得凯文也对牛至过敏，对吧。”他微笑道。

这回轮到凯文的水杯磕在了桌面上。

他笑着对满脸抱歉的吉鲁摇了摇头，从座位里站了起来：“我去趟卫生间。”

事实证明现在这年头有钱人未必比服务行业的人有素质。凯文从镜子里看到至少有三个路过的西装男对他的衣着投来了目光。他此时情绪异常波动，于是在第四个人看他的时候恶狠狠的瞪了回去。

然后第五个人来了。

艾登站在他旁边的洗手池慢条斯理开始洗手，他连尿都没尿，凯文心想这种时候男人不能像女人那样补妆的劣势就来了，这样就不用把手在凉水底下反复冲来酝酿说辞。

但是凯文不大想听，他和艾登分手以后相处的好仅限于平时，这种时候的寒暄太过尴尬，就像一把尖刀直插天灵盖，把过往两人的回忆搅和的一塌糊涂，他觉得很不舒服。他把水龙头关上，扯了两张纸就要往外走。

“我没想到你和奥利在一起了。”艾登突然开口。

凯文没说话，他忍着。

“他人挺好的，脾气也好。”艾登的废话还在继续。

凯文还是沉默。

他们两个16岁认识，17岁就在一起搞早恋，直到二十三岁才分手。彼此算是知根知底，艾登很清楚此时凯文的沉默是在积攒怒火，其实如果换做他大概也会很恼火，毕竟他们都分手四年了。找什么样的对象都跟对方没关系。

然而他控制不住，这不像他，但这是他四年来第一次亲眼看到凯文和别人约会，而这个人又是自己现在的同事，最让他如鲠在喉的还是他竟然是这两个人的介绍人。

“对不起，你就当我什么都没说过吧。”艾登也关掉了水龙头，看了一直站在原地的凯文一眼，转身准备出去。

“你一直这样。”凯文终于开口了。

“发生的当做没发生，说出口的话也可以收回。”

“我可以吗？嗯？那你知道我最想收回的话是什么吗？”艾登回头瞪他。

凯文静了一下，嗤笑道：“关我屁事。”

他用力推开卫生间的门，走了出去。

“我爱你凯文，你愿意和我在一起吗？”十七岁的艾登说。

“我们分手吧。就这样。”二十三岁的艾登说。

原地站着的艾登拧开水龙头，把脸埋了下去。

 

 

饭终究是没吃完，凯文从卫生间回来之后直接拿起外套把吉鲁从位置上拉起来硬是拽走了，连一个眼神也没分给旁边无辜脸的库尔图瓦和用手捂脸的默尼耶。过了一会儿阿扎尔头发脸上都是水的回到座位前喊了一声女伴的名字：“走吧我送你回去。”

这位女士是默尼耶在法国认识的朋友，前段时间库尔图瓦就慢悠悠的说，情人节叫来一起double date，给阿扎尔介绍一下。默尼耶当时觉得这是个好主意，现在想想，库尔图瓦怎么可能突然那么好心当红娘，尤其是给阿扎尔介绍女朋友。

六个人的餐桌瞬间只剩两个大人一个小孩，默尼耶低了一晚上的头终于抬了起来，他看着对面狐狸一样心情还颇好的库尔图瓦，叹了口气：“你知道这餐钱还要我们来付吧？”

“嗯？难道不是你来付吗？”库尔图瓦咬着叉子冲他笑笑，“今天说好你请客的。”

他又把目光转向旁边对大人的事全然没兴趣的阿德里亚娜：“宝贝还想吃什么？都可以点哦。”

默尼耶叹了口气，帮孩子翻开了菜单。

晚上库尔图瓦洗完澡从浴室出来，看到默尼耶轻手轻脚的带上了女儿的房门。他们俩在一起之后，女儿对这个爸爸的男朋友的态度从一开始的抵触到现在比黏他这个亲爹还要亲，他当然知道这是因为默尼耶对女儿真的很用心的结果，但有时候还是有种不知道吃大人的醋还是小孩儿的醋的感觉。

“你今天干嘛这样？”两个人躺在床上，默尼耶突然没头没脑的问道。

“哪样？”库尔图瓦靠在床头看书，明显不是很想讨论这个问题，心不在焉的回道。

“你不怕我多想吗？”默尼耶道，“毕竟你对艾登......”

库尔图瓦啪得把书拍在他身上，打断了他的话。

默尼耶拿眼睛默默的看着他。

比利时国家队八卦小组曾经暗搓搓的讨论过这个问题，那就是睡人无数迷之自信的爱情骗子库尔图瓦到底在德布劳内和阿扎尔的感情里有没有姓名。讨论场面空前热烈，一直聊到了半夜十二点半，在群里激情发言的维尔通亨手机键盘都要按穿，烦的旁边睡觉的登贝莱在他屁股上狠揍了两巴掌。最后他们得出的结论就是，因果轮回善恶有报，库尔图瓦能在外面伤过多少颗心，就能在三个人的故事里多没存在感，毕竟作为被暗恋的对象，阿扎尔根本就什么也没感觉到。

倒不是说弗拉芒人给瓦隆人灌了什么牌子的迷魂药，主要阿扎尔这人面对感情就是很专一，这是他的优点，他从十六七岁喜欢上队里那个草莓金脑袋的少年开始，一颗心都在这个人身上，哪怕后来他们分手了，他也就是装个表面若无其事的样子。

这点库尔图瓦再清楚不过，他那时眼看着阿扎尔分手失恋，也陪他买醉过，也任劳任怨送他回家过，后来国家队相遇的时候他看阿扎尔面对德布劳内的样子特别自然，还以为他真的走出来了。毕竟库尔图瓦自己这么多年来在感情中抽身干脆利落，事实上他觉得阿扎尔能伤心好几个月已经挺令人咂舌了，瓦隆小个子笑着和弗拉芒人握手拥抱的时候，他想总算结束了。

人就是这样，有时候总觉得自己是这样别人也就大差不差。世界杯预选赛踢完之后，库尔图瓦在庆祝派对上捡走了喝的不省人事的阿扎尔，虽然库尔图瓦不是什么君子，但是对一个浑身酒气的酒鬼也实在没什么兴趣。他扛着人回到房间往床上一扔，小胖子在柔软的床垫上弹了两下，有什么东西就从怀里飞出来了。

库尔图瓦捡起来一看，是个打眼看就有年头的皮夹子，里面一张钞票都没有，夹层里规规矩矩的插着一张凯文·德布劳内的照片。

还摊在床上的人迷迷糊糊摸了一把衣服内兜，接着整个人从床上跳了起来，他起来一看皮夹子在床边的库尔图瓦手里，顿时松了一口气。库尔图瓦看他抬头看了自己一眼，感觉这人的酒都吓醒了。

“蒂博，是你啊。”阿扎尔嗓子嘶哑难听，活像生吞了十斤火辣椒，“谢谢你送我回来。”

然后他就对着他默默伸出爪子可怜兮兮的说：“你能把那个还给我吗？”

库尔图瓦感觉有一万句话一起堵在了嗓子眼，把他噎得朝天翻了个白眼，他冷笑一声，把皮夹子扔在了阿扎尔脸上，转身出去了。

过了一年，他在阿扎尔的衣柜里又看了那个皮夹子。

又过了一年，他发现阿扎尔随身携带两个钱包。

又过了一年......

如果说全世界的人都会在一棵树上吊死，那库尔图瓦大概也是例外的那一个。虽然后来他觉得并不是他找到了更好的一棵树而是那棵名叫托马斯·默尼耶的树其实才是最适合他的（至少身高上面是的）。他和默尼耶一起抚养女儿，他有时候去巴黎，更多的时候默尼耶会来伦敦回他们的家，他稳定下来了，而阿扎尔的皮夹子还是两个。

死心眼。库尔图瓦现在连白眼都懒得翻。

这些事情么，别人不知道，默尼耶绝对门儿清，库尔图瓦既然和他在一起了，就算是出轨了这个人肯定也不会是阿扎尔。何况爱情骗子也有束手就擒的时候，他早就被判决要在名叫托马斯·默尼耶的监狱里服上个刑期为一辈子的无期徒刑，牢门锁得死死的，钥匙被女儿扔海里了。

所以他干嘛还这么说呢？

稍微动脑子思考了一下的库尔图瓦很快得出了答案，他想起了在餐厅付账的时候默尼耶先生略微肉痛的眼神，以及本来今天说好要来个完美的情人节约会的。大概标准不同，大大的搞了一回事情的库尔图瓦觉得今天特别完美，默尼耶要是不这样觉得也没关系，反正十二点也没过，他可以弥补。

他把书丢到一边，侧躺着滑进被子，语气到还是一派无所谓：“好歹这么多年老朋友，我怕再这样下去等阿娜长大结婚了她艾登叔叔还是光棍一条，今天你表现不错我想给你吸出来。”

他露出一个蛇一样的笑容，手已经摸到对方裤裆上：“刚才我说了两句话，你猜哪句是真的？”

 

“所以，你和那位德……德布？”

“德布劳内。”

“对，德布劳内先生，你和他的关系很不好吗？”

阿扎尔今晚的女伴芳名卡洛琳，是个看起来很温柔的女士，说实话阿扎尔对她印象不错，所以在这样一个乱七八糟的夜里还想的起来该有的绅士风度，送她回自己下榻的酒店。

情人节路上车多人也多，堵得不行。两个人一句话不说那就太尴尬了，但他也不知道怎么回答她的问题，只好含糊的回应：“瓦隆人和弗拉芒人，你懂的。”

卡洛琳恍然大悟，顿时不再问了。

阿扎尔心想，幸亏她不是记者，不然这句话说出去，他和凯文之间用来粉饰太平的最后一层遮羞布也要化为齑粉。

媒体总说他俩是比利时国家队的两大核心，肯定王不见王互相争斗，然而从他俩被并肩一起写到新闻里的第一天起，方向就错了十万八千里。比利时的双子星互相纠缠的这么多年，爱恨纠葛什么都有，就是没有勾心斗角。他们相爱的时候阿扎尔最盼望国家队集训的日子，后来分手了，很多事情拉远了距离看，倒是比以前更清楚，也更从容。

闭上眼睛想想比利时。孔帕尼说。

也没那么难。后来他想，时间的力量总是最强大的，不刻意去想的话很多之前觉得不能忘怀的争吵和矛盾像是沙滩上石砾写下的字，被海水一遍一遍冲刷着，渐渐就模糊了。他曾咬牙切齿想说凯文这句话太过分了我要记一辈子的话怎么也想不起来了，一些当时听了也没放在心上的话却时不时的在耳边响起。

“我喜欢你的手。”金头发的男孩儿语气格外认真，像是在说什么至理名言。

“嗯？为什么？”他摊开自己的手掌反复看。

“你手指的骨头好软，捏起来很舒服，而且，嗯很暖。”他说。

年轻的小情侣凑在一起说过的傻话多得用车拉，他不知道自己为什么记得那么清楚这一段，后来有一天凯文走在他前面，胳膊在身侧自然的来回摆动，那袖子被撸上小臂，露出一截皓白的手腕和他有力的手掌。

他当时就忽然觉得，自己的手心好空，用力攥一把，只有空气。

他们还是说话，有时候还坐在一起闲聊一会儿。他要去打高尔夫的时候也会问凯文你去不去啊，卢卡库说为了营造和谐队内气氛你俩的座位最好挨在一起，他就也老老实实坐在凯文身边，为他赶走让他不舒服的拍摄镜头。

这就像精神分裂，灵魂的一半带着大部分回忆和感性的知觉在半空中俯视一切，只留下躯壳和理性和谐共处，直到分离之后才能再次归位。他不知道凯文是不是这样，他猜应该也差不多，因为只有这样才能真正做到抛却过往，和平共处。

“我到了，谢谢你送我回来。”卡洛琳解开安全带，转头对他莞尔一笑。

阿扎尔点点头：“快上去吧，给自己点个餐，今天真是对不起了。”

卡洛琳摇摇头，纤长的睫毛扑闪了一下，再度看向阿扎尔：“你要上来喝杯咖啡吗？”

阿扎尔一愣，随后勉强拉出一个微笑：“太晚了，就算了，下次有机会吧。”

这不是他拒绝的第一个人，可能也不是最后一个。分手以后他也曾找过其他人，男的女的都有，但是全都无疾而终了。他是个对自己很坦然的人，很快就承认了原因，他还没忘了凯文，看到一个金发姑娘觉得她的头发不是草莓金，看到一个蓝眼睛男孩儿觉得那颜色不够漂亮，这个不够白，那个性格太跳，来来去去他想，算了，等哪天我忘了再说吧。

一千三百多天之后，他对卡洛琳摇了摇头，说下次吧。

他还是没能忘。

情人节之后球队照常训练，库尔图瓦换训练服的时候露出一身印子，引来大卫路易斯一声怪叫，高个子门将不以为耻反以为荣，大大方方给大家看，还转个身展现更多。阿扎尔笑着摇头，问他默尼耶是不是已经回巴黎了。

“没，他们多放一天假。”库尔图瓦说，“法甲赛程比咱们轻松，他今天带阿娜去书店了。”

哪个联赛的赛程都比没有冬歇的英超联赛舒服，密集的赛程不但考验着球员们的身体，同时也考验着他们的心理。吉鲁戴着那顶红色的毛线帽走进更衣室的时候阿扎尔忽然想，刚入冬的时候他还跟吉鲁夸过这顶帽子可爱，吉鲁说是男朋友送的。所以他们已经交往了这么久了吗？

凯文会给他买帽子，也会帮他叠洗好的衣服袜子吗？

凯文和他去餐厅约会吃晚餐，也会给他做夹两片培根和很多酸黄瓜的三明治吗？

凯文会和他手拉手在雪地里散步吗，会躺在他肚皮上睡觉吗，冬天凯文的手很冷，他会帮他暖吗？

接吻呢，拥抱呢？

“艾登。”吉鲁走过来叫他的名字，他猛地抬头，脸上一丝笑容也没有。

法国人还是很友好，走过来和他打招呼：“早上好啊。”

“早。”阿扎尔点了一下头。

旁边已经套上训练服的库尔图瓦这时凑了过来：“奥利早啊，凯文呢？”

吉鲁笑了一下：“他回曼彻斯特了。”

库尔图瓦就装模作样的点点头：“嗯，曼城的假也放不了多长。对了，等踢完联赛杯我和托马斯想一起到拉夫堡郊外骑行郊游，艾登你要来吗？奥利呢你要不要叫上凯文一起？”

阿扎尔和吉鲁异口同声：“不用了！”

“嗯？”库尔图瓦表情天然疑惑：“你们不喜欢骑自行车吗？”

阿扎尔干笑一声，他随便伸手比划了一下：“我好像听见大卫在叫我，我先去了。”

他慌慌张张跑出去，库尔图瓦回头看着他的背影消失，又转过头来，吉鲁双手交叉在胸前，冲库尔图瓦摇了摇头。

好吧，门将先生撇嘴，吉鲁都知道了，那就不好玩了。他抽出衣柜里的手套冲吉鲁挥了挥：“射门训练，来吗？”

 

 

意大利，那不勒斯。

德里斯·默滕斯结束了一天的训练到了家，他舒舒服服的把自己往沙发里一砸，准备看上一集最新的美剧然后吃晚餐，他刚把电视打开，一旁扔在沙发上的手机震动了一下，停了两秒之后就忽然震得像个开关失灵的按摩棒，把他吓了一跳。

难道穆里尼奥三进宫切尔西了？他想到。

比利时国家队八卦小组

默尼耶：我昨天和蒂博还有艾登去餐厅吃饭，遇到凯文了。

维尔通亨：凯文？凯文昨天在伦敦？

阿尔德雷维尔德：等一下，昨天情人节，你和蒂博还有艾登一起吃饭，你们搞3P吗？

维特塞尔：你们搞3P遇到了凯文？哇哦。

维尔通亨：哇哦。

卢卡库：哇哦。

默尼耶：......还有别人好吗，这不是重点，重点是凯文是和吉鲁一起吃的饭，约会！和吉鲁！

卢卡库：？？？

费莱尼：？？？

索尔根：？？？

维尔通亨：是那个吉鲁吗？奥利维尔·吉鲁？

默尼耶：是的。

登贝莱：卧槽，你还不如说你和蒂博艾登一起去3P了。

索尔根：吉鲁不是还和艾登是一个俱乐部的吗？

默尼耶：是啊。

索尔根：卧槽，我觉得我老哥要崩，我先走了。

默滕斯：......

卢卡库：德里斯，你和凯文关系最好，你知道他和吉鲁在一起了吗？

默滕斯：知道的。

卢卡库：......

维尔通亨：这么劲爆的八卦你都不第一时间通知我们，这个群的存在有何意义！

维特塞尔：就是！

卢卡库：先等等，德里斯，凯文和吉鲁在一起多久了？

默滕斯：唔......差不多半年了吧？

卢卡库：完蛋了，之前凯文找的对象最多不超过三个月的。他和艾登之间不会爆炸吧？闭上眼睛想比利时还管用吗？

默滕斯：rom冷静啦。

默滕斯：不要慌，我觉得凯文和吉鲁够呛能成。

维尔通亨：嗯？为什么？吉鲁那么帅。

登贝莱：你前两天才说我最帅。

维尔通亨：那是在没有参照物的情况下....你先别说话！

默尼耶：.....秀恩爱的叉出去好吗？

默滕斯：我也觉得吉鲁很帅......但主要是，我感觉凯文还是没有完全敞开自己吧，看吉鲁能不能有更多耐心了。

维尔通亨：如果他长那么帅还温柔有耐心的话，分手后请联系我好吗？

登贝莱：？？？

登贝莱：我在浴室，限你十秒钟给我过来。

 

默滕斯翻了个白眼，把聊天窗口关掉了。

他靠着沙发背半躺着摊平了两分钟，又起身坐起来拨通了和凯文·德布劳内的视频电话。

没办法，谁让他是好朋友呢。

视频很快就接通了，抱着猫的凯文先把镜头对准了怀里的小可爱，捏着爪子给默滕斯卖了个萌：“Ciroc跟你默滕斯叔叔打个招呼？”

Ciroc是只有脾气的小朋友，喵了一声缩回爪子就从主人的腿上跳下去走了，默滕斯一直看着视频里猫尾巴消失在房间拐角，镜头才被拉回到凯文脸上。

“怎么了？那个阿根廷人又给你打电话了？”凯文盘腿坐回了沙发，头发湿漉漉的看起来像是刚洗完澡。

默滕斯哼一声：“不是我，是你。昨天你和吉鲁约会被艾登抓到了？”

凯文皱眉：“你怎么知道？还有什么叫抓？我和我男朋友一起吃饭用他抓吗？”

默滕斯抹了一把脸：“我知道了，他找你说话了对不对？”

凯文闭嘴了。

默滕斯叹了口气：“吉鲁呢？你跟他说了吗？”

倔脾气的金头发男人表情还有点不情不愿的：“说了。”

其实是有点尴尬的，早在他和吉鲁交往的第一个月，默滕斯就建议他最好跟吉鲁把历史问题说一下，主要吉鲁和阿扎尔在同一个俱乐部踢球，而且关系很不错的样子，他现在搞了自己同事的前任，是不是多少心里得有点底。但凯文那时觉得，这才第一个月，八字没有一撇的事情我交代那么清楚做什么。

他说是这么说，默滕斯一个字也不信。他不了解别人却绝对了解凯文，连之前他那三段无疾而终的感情到底是怎么夭折的都一清二楚。当局者迷旁观者清，但倘若你就直接当着他的面说人家没毛病是你还忘不了艾登，那恐怕会被揍断鼻梁。

虽然默滕斯自认为以他和凯文的交情即便他真的直说应该也不会被打，不过聪明人还是不要做无用的事，对付凯文就只能迂回着来。

默滕斯就问：“你是怎么说的？”

还能怎么说呢，凯文当时气得七窍生烟，拉着吉鲁闷头在街上走了好远才勉强冷静下来，他回头一看，法国人大衣帽子都还拿在手里，蓝眼睛温柔的看着他，神情无奈又纵容。

那表情太熟悉了，却是凯文第一次从吉鲁脸上看到。他从小就脾气就又臭又倔，自己认定的事情八匹马都拉不回来，长大了多少收敛一点，但是每次发脾气吵架的时候还是会原形毕露。

他没跟吉鲁吵过架，以前呢，却经常和艾登吵架。

阿扎尔的脾气好，也不爱还嘴，凯文火冒三丈的时候他就是那样看着他，说实话这样的态度对正在气头上的凯文并没有什么缓解作用，就像一拳打在棉花上，更生气了。

但他其实也不是故意的，自己气消了又后悔，拉不下脸好好道歉，就冷上两天再当做什么也没有发生的回头去找他，打电话说周末回伦敦找你。

那时候太年轻了，爱一个人的时候就像一个孩子，只知道用力攥紧却不懂得适当的松开一些才能让阳光从缝隙里照进来。

“你知道吗？”还是吉鲁先开的口：“我们在一起这么久，还是第一次看到你这么激动。我都以为你只会在球场上发火，私底下是个好好先生呢。”

凯文想说怎么可能呢，他又想，他的确好久都没有跟人吵过架了，一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳，他和艾登分手以后默滕斯说凯文你该好好收收你的脾气了，有时候我都受不了你。

他倔是倔，又不是傻。其实他很清楚他们走到最后不是因为艾登又偷懒没把衣服分好类，或者他嘴巴太坏总是不饶人，他俩从一开始就总是聚少离多，后来好不容易回到切尔西，他却总是踢不上球，坐板凳看饮水机的日子难熬，有时候回了家就不想说话。

谁也没有读心术，他不讲话艾登也不知道怎么办，就只好每天讲些有的没的转移话题，或者就拿小心翼翼的目光看着凯文，好像他是个什么随时会爆炸的定时炸弹。炸弹一天比一天焦虑，世界杯的时间越来越近，他还能和艾登一起代表国家队出战吗？还是到了国家队之后，以他这样的状态也要继续看饮水机呢？

他坐在替补席上看着艾登换好10号战袍热身上场，那背影渐渐跑远，艾登说要有耐心，他没有那么多的耐心，他怕再这样下去他就再也追不上他的爱人了。

“你和艾登又吵架了？”默滕斯在电话里语气充满忧虑。

“......嗯。”凯文低着头。

“肯定又是他一声不吭，你咆哮十分钟对吧？凯文，亲爱的你听我说，你们现在这沟通方式有问题你知道吗？这样肯定不行啊，解决不了问题。”

“.......我想转会了，嗯..我和经纪人谈过了，我想多特是个机会。”

“凯文，逃避不能解决问题。”默滕斯叹息。

“我知道。”凯文把脸埋进胳膊里，“我知道。”

他们最后一次吵架，其实原因是什么凯文都已经忘了，只记得他最后摔门而去，在路上经纪人就给他打电话，他可以去沃尔夫斯堡。

他没跟艾登说，就收拾东西去了德国。

这不是他第一次被租借到德甲，上次他到云达不莱梅，艾登给他的第一通电话说德国怎么样呀你带的衣服够不够我想去找你了，他说好。

这次也一样，过了一个月后艾登给他打电话，问他在德国还适应吗。

“还好。”凯文说。

然后他就听见电话那头沉默了半晌，呼吸声轻轻打在听筒上，他靠在墙上，手把墙纸抠出了一个窟窿，脑子里一团乱麻。

他不知道怎么说，艾登却已经想好了，一向开朗有活力的瓦隆人嗓音低哑，话却说得很清楚。他说：我们分手吧，就这样。

 

“我，我其实真的没你想的那么好。”最后凯文抬头看着吉鲁说。

“我也没这么说吧。”吉鲁被逗笑了，他呼噜了一把凯文的头毛，手掌停留在他后脖颈轻轻摩挲了一下：“没有人是完美的，你这样就很好。”

他俯下身来，在凯文的嘴唇上印下一吻，吉鲁是热情的法国人，在这之前他们已经吻过很多次，凯文闭上眼感觉柔软的嘴唇和毛茸茸的胡须亲密接触，脑海中却突然闪过他第一次接吻的场景。

17岁的小个子少年头发有点长了，软软的打着卷，他站在台阶上回头看凯文，绿眼睛里闪烁着俏皮的光，他说凯文你今天下午是不是偷看我了？他说明天假期就要结束了我不想和你分开。

他忽然上前一步贴上来双手捧住他的脸，两个人鼻尖挨着鼻尖离得那样近，快乐的瓦隆人小声说：“我爱你凯文，你愿意和我在一起吗？”

他一个字也说不出来，就只是用力点点头，然后他就得到了此生第一个来自爱人的吻。

如此甜蜜，如此难忘。

吉鲁后退一步，笑着看着他，他愣了一会儿，忽然抬头说：“我和艾登交往过。”

“噗——”默滕斯一口牛奶喷出来，趴在流理台上咳嗽了半天。等他艰难的把打成蝴蝶结的气管捋直，视频对面的凯文已经摊平了自己。

“你就，就这么直接说了啊？”他把杯子默默推远并决定在这通电话打完之前绝不往嘴里放东西了。

凯文无力的点点头。

“凯文.......”

“我知道，这样不好。”凯文把抱枕盖在了脸上，声音闷闷的：“我其实已经很久没有想起艾登了，你知道吗，很久了。”

“昨天他跟我说话，我知道他和我一样还没有忘记，不管爱还是恨，都......”

“我只是觉得......”他慢慢的，一字一句说道：“我们这次是真的该好好往前看了。奥利真的很好，昨天我对面那位女士我也仔细看了，很漂亮也很有气质，看起来性格也很温柔，不会......”

“凯文。”默滕斯担忧的皱起眉头。

“就是，其实我一直想跟他道个歉来着。”他喃喃的说。

二十三岁的冬天坐在沃尔夫斯堡租来的公寓里凯文接起来自伦敦的越洋电话时，他其实想说，艾登对不起，我不应该跟你吵架，我们再也别吵架了，德国太冷了，我想你了，我们和好可以吗？

 

 

四线作战的曼城赛事紧密的让人几乎透不过气来。凯文每天除了训练就是比赛，整个球队上下连假期都被占掉了好几天。吉鲁所在的切尔西也差不多，欧联杯也是奖杯，没有白白送给别人胜利的道理。两人自从上次情人节的尴尬约会之后也没机会再见上面，就是晚上有时间的时候聊聊WhatsApp或者视频一会儿。

不过说实话凯文不太喜欢网上尬聊，他已经过了可以和男朋友一天发掉几百条消息的年纪了，有时候面对吉鲁的嘘寒问暖他感觉自己像个没有感情的Siri。而视频的时候就好一点，吉鲁不是那种会要求对方必须看着手机屏幕的人，他也不是，两个人还能各自做点想做的事情。就是有一次凯文开着视频在拼自己的乐高，拼得太专心把视频的事情都忘了，结果到一半发现有个地方弄错了之后飙了一串法语荷语加英语的精彩脏话，把手机那头的吉鲁逗得笑出了声。

吉鲁比他大了几岁，的确也比他成熟和通透。在他脱口而出自己的过往情史并解释了刚才的情况之后他并没有生气，就是和他溜了好长的马路，听他大概讲了讲以前的一些事情。

“所以你不是要和我分手了？”吉鲁问道。

“什么？没有！”凯文摇摇头，“只是我的确不应该瞒你这么久，如果你想和我分手的话我其实完全可以理解。”

吉鲁就笑：“那有什么，之前谈过恋爱那不是很正常。我也有初恋啊。”

“那是我第一个女朋友，也算青梅竹马吧。我俩分手的时候她跟我说，我们所有人就好比是装在一个巨大巨大的罐子里的六十亿颗各种颜色的......彩虹糖，她说只有灵魂伴侣的两颗糖的颜色才是一致的。但是糖太多了，如果按照概率来说我们一辈子或许都不可能遇到那颗和自己一样的糖。不过也没关系，颜色不一样的糖也可以共度一生，只是我愿意抓紧当下，而她选择一直寻觅下去。”

凯文眨眨眼，谨慎的评价道：“你们法国人真是浪漫。”

吉鲁喷笑出声：“我觉得她说的很有道理，每个人的选择取向不同，我只相信当下的感觉。”

凯文咧嘴笑了一下，他转过身，伦敦的夜色浓重，一轮月亮隔着云端朦朦胧胧露出半边身影，他仰头看了一会儿，轻轻吐出一口气。

“我不知道什么彩虹糖和感觉，我只确定我和艾登已经分手，而且分了很久了，我现在在和你交往。”

“那感觉怎么样？”

凯文认真思索一下：“还可以吧，再过两个月就有望转正了。”

然后就被吉鲁笑着推到了车上。

其实他说的是实话。他和吉鲁在一起这么久，虽然称不上干柴烈火，但的确比其他人都合得来。照这样的进度下去他们就真的可以提前进入老夫老夫的退休生活模式，他们可以一起再养几只猫猫狗狗，每天傍晚手牵手出去散步。

一辈子不就是这样么，有个体己的伴侣，家里有盏灯能等着，平淡普通，也没什么差。

周末切尔西的比赛吉鲁没上大名单，而因为赛程互相冲突所以临时调整的曼城已经提前踢完了。吉鲁就提议两个人在凯文曼市的家里弄点东西边吃边看比赛。

凯文没什么意见，反正两个人约会除了出去看电影逛街，就是在家打游戏做爱，没什么太大新意。何况出门还要帽子胡子一顿乔装，在家里倒是能更自在些。

凯文提前两天跟家里的阿姨说好了，早早的准备好了一堆成品半成品的菜，吉鲁敲门的时候他正皱着眉头跟锅里的牛肉较劲，而他亲自来准备晚餐显然对吉鲁来说十分受用，在被抱住亲了好几口之后弗拉芒人的脸已经完全红透了，他挣扎着回到厨房：“你先去坐着吧，这个应该热一热就好。”

这倒是没错，凯文家的阿姨从他刚到曼市就一直为他工作，对他还是挺了解。这餐饭准备的十分完美，除了那锅洋葱汤只有凯文自己在喝之外没有任何瑕疵。

“我其实不太喜欢洋葱汤的味道。”吉鲁皱了皱鼻子解释道。

这个凯文之前倒是没有注意到，其实阿姨在做菜之前有问凯文，吉鲁有没有什么忌口或者偏爱的东西，凯文想了半天，他只记得吉鲁好像还是最爱法国菜系，毕竟家乡菜更合口味。阿姨听不到确切答案，便自己掂量着定了菜单。

凯文自己还挺喜欢洋葱汤的，尤其是和艾登在一起那段时间，他对吃饭其实没有什么特别的要求，只是对牛至过敏。而很早就在法甲踢球又是瓦隆人的艾登很喜欢法国菜，他甚至自己学了做法，冬天两个人窝在公寓里的时候他能罕见的拿出对足球的耐心对那一锅汤，认真细致，有时候中午两个人吃饱喝足了，艾登就躺在他的腿上舒舒服服的睡一觉，他也不明白为什么有好好的床和枕头不睡偏要在沙发上挤着，但他也不会拒绝，艾登的睫毛很长，他曾轻轻用手触碰过。

“凯文？”吉鲁站起来收拾盘子，手在他脸前挥了挥：“想什么呢？”

凯文一怔，连忙摇摇头：“没什么。这些就放在厨房吧，乔伊明天来会收拾的。”

比赛准时开始，他俩早早在家里的影音室坐定。运动员不能吃爆米花之类高糖的零食，凯文于是准备了一碗无油的蘑菇干来吃。吉鲁看得特别专心，毕竟是自己效力的球队，凯文就放松些。

这时阿扎尔拿球，他在边路一路突破，快要到禁区的时候已然防不住的对方球员选择一脚滑铲，阿扎尔挣扎了一下还是被带倒了，对方还算有点良心没有亮鞋钉，但他还是疼得不轻，在草地上缓了好一会儿才重新站起来。

吉鲁酝酿了一肚子脏话碍于礼貌没有说出来，他看阿扎尔站起来活动了几下又重新跑动起来，看样子是没什么大碍之后才舒出一口气，他伸手去摸旁边的零食碗，却一下摸到了凯文的手，然后他就感觉凯文的手轻轻一抖。

影音室光线昏暗，凯文紧皱的眉头仍然清清楚楚。他被吉鲁碰了一下之后又恢复了自己靠在沙发背上的坐姿，之后吉鲁就发现只要镜头给到蓝军10号特写，身旁的人就会不由自主的身体微微前倾，倘若他带球被断或者遭人侵犯，那他就会像是同时被按下了暂停键，连拿着蘑菇干的手都会停滞几秒。

下半场踢得怎么样其实吉鲁都已经不记得了，他一直在看身旁的凯文，他想起午饭的时候凯文说他并不怎么看切尔西的比赛，现在他突然特别笃定这是一句实话。

凯文一向不屑于撒谎，他寡言，但诚实，即使面对总是会捕风捉影的记者和全球观众他也总是说自己想说的必须要说的——

但他看不清自己。

 

“艾登。”库尔图瓦大长腿连迈了几步，赶上了走在前面的阿扎尔：“周末文尼的晚宴你去吗？”

他们国家队曾经的队长兼队友文森特·孔帕尼是个心系社会的好人，他最近举办了一个为曼市无家可归的流浪汉筹集善款的慈善晚宴，把他在国家队和俱乐部能邀请的人都请了一个遍，阿扎尔和库尔图瓦肯定也不例外。而且库尔图瓦有预感他们这些国家队主力队员这次的相聚说不定会比集训的时候还整齐，至少他就知道远在亚平宁的默滕斯因为担心德布劳内，千里迢迢也要飞过来。

阿扎尔是不太想去的，不是因为他不想去给孔帕尼捧场，老实说，是因为他知道吉鲁也要去。他和凯文一个在伦敦一个在曼市，如果没有世界杯欧洲杯，一整个赛季碰面的机会也没有几次，但是最近越是心里乱就越来事，自从他知道了吉鲁和凯文的关系，上帝就好像存心给他们几个开玩笑似的一个劲儿的把他们几个往一起凑。

可是不去又不行。何况这是件好事，阿扎尔暗暗叹了口气，扭头看库尔图瓦：“去啊，怎么了？”

库尔图瓦点点头：“那我们一起啊，阿娜也想你了。”

阿扎尔和库尔图瓦同在切尔西，这几年关系一直蛮不错，库尔图瓦的女儿他从小抱到大，算得上是小女孩的干爸爸。他想了一下就答应了：“好啊，正好阿娜可以做我的‘女伴’”

“呵呵。”亲爸爸库尔图瓦冷笑一声：“你想的美。”

话是这么说，宴会上人多，库尔图瓦还是很放心多一个阿扎尔帮忙照看阿德里亚娜的。这种场合里的大人们除了寒暄就是应酬，阿扎尔心里厌烦，也乐得以孩子的名义专心的在餐台前面搜罗吃的，眼看着库尔图瓦和默尼耶转头去跟前来打招呼的德赫亚阿圭罗说话，阿扎尔就带着阿娜趁机溜了。

“你别喝那么急。”吉鲁按了一下凯文的手臂：“一会儿小心醉了。”

“没事。”凯文轻轻摇了摇头，脸上已经挂了一层薄红，他从小性格内向不善交际，到现在没办法在这种社交场合如鱼得水，依然觉得尴尬和不自在。他扯了一下领口，出门的时候吉鲁帮他扎的，当时就觉得略有些紧，这一会儿功夫下来他感觉脖子都要被勒出印子了：“有点闷，我去透透气。”

“我陪你去。”吉鲁放下酒杯。

“不用，没事，我一会儿就回来。”凯文冲他勉强笑了一下，他已经有点头昏脑涨，说完也不待吉鲁回话，摆摆手就往后门走去。

既然是宴会，举办地点也十分豪华，大厅后面是一片繁茂的花园，凯文先去洗手间洗了一把手，初春的夜风吹起来还是有点凉，凯文站在台阶上深吸了一口气，清凉的空气瞬间让他清醒了一些，他耙了一把头发，感觉舒服了一些，又沿着走廊走了两步。

今晚的月亮很圆，天气晴，月光也很亮堂。和花园中的路灯一起把周遭照得宛如白天一样，路灯下面的长椅上坐着一个黑色礼服的男人，凯文只往前走了一点就看清楚了，那是艾登·阿扎尔。

他脚步一滞，蓦地站住了。

今天的艾登穿着一件一看就价值不菲的黑色西装，但这会儿就大大咧咧的坐在露天的石椅上，他侧坐面对着仰着小脸看着他的阿德里亚娜，正兴致勃勃的给小女孩展示他拿手的硬币魔术。

“阿娜，现在猜猜在哪个手里？”

我应该走的，趁他还没有看到我。凯文心想，趁局面还没有变得尴尬之前，赶快转身离开。他心里已经尖叫出声，然而脚下就像粘了胶水一样，一动也不能动。

早在他们刚刚认识的时候，凯文就觉得比起一个比利时人，他更像是一个法国人，不仅仅是热情又喜爱浪漫的性格，他长得就像个法国人：天然打着卷的深色头发，又高又窄的鼻梁，以及那双看什么都含情脉脉的绿眼睛——活脱脱一个可爱的法国少年。

后来大概为了保持一个成熟的形象，他总是把头发剃得短短的，一点卷也不露出来；他蓄起了小胡子，凯文还记得自己第一次在国家队见到的时候夸他这样很好看；他长胖了不少，虽然很奇怪的半点也不影响他的灵活和速度，但就连国王也关照要他少吃一些汉堡。

他们认识了十年，做情人和做朋友的，这么多年加在一起，时间不只是加在年龄上数字，他早就不再是那个有些孤僻的凯文·德布劳内，而阿扎尔甚至比他还大了几个月，但此时此刻，就在这一秒，他看着他的圆鼓鼓的后脑勺，听他轻声细语的和面前的小姑娘玩硬币游戏，他觉得这家伙一点也没有变。

“选一个吧凯文。”刚刚吃饱饭摊在沙发上的两个年轻人谁也懒得起来刷碗，于是小个子的瓦隆人建议让上帝来决定谁是去辛苦劳动的倒霉蛋：“人头还是数字？”

“嗯......”凯文认真思考了一下，手指在伸到自己面前的拳头上点了一下：“我要数字。”

说是让上帝来决定，但凯文知道这种小把戏向来是阿扎尔的强项，这家伙为了逃避刷碗，大概连在水里唱歌这种功夫说不定都练得出来。不过没关系，他可以一直做更多的家务事来照顾他们俩的生活，也可以像现在这样陪他玩明知道结果的游戏。

等硬币落地，果然是数字向上，凯文佯装不情愿，踹了旁边阿扎尔屁股一脚之后就从沙发上爬了起来。

“凯文你干嘛？”阿扎尔拖住他的手。

“洗碗啊，你赢了。”他撇嘴。

阿扎尔的眼珠叽里咕噜转了一圈，手上使劲把人又拽回到了沙发上：“是啊！但是......我没说输的人才去洗啊！”

然后他在凯文瞪大眼睛的时候眼疾手快翻身跨坐在他腿上，捧住了他的脸亲了下去。

“......你有毛病。”被吻的满脸通红的凯文依然坚持说完了这句话。

“我没有作弊，要点奖励不可以吗？”阿扎尔低头抵着凯文的额头，笑得眼睛弯弯，嘴巴还在胡诌，凯文不想听了，他按住他的后脑勺，拖他进下一个吻里。

那时候他觉得伦敦的温度刚好，下雨一点也不烦，艾登·阿扎尔的绿眼睛是这个世界上最美的森林。

现在，那个人在小女孩的视线指引下转过头，夜色下一切都显得朦胧，唯有那片安静的透着光的森林，那是凯文梦里也经常出现的景色。

“凯文？”阿扎尔愕然的望着他，但好像是看出了什么似的，他松开了紧锁的眉头，表情平静了下来，下垂的嘴角透着些疲惫。

凯文后退了一步，他不知道说什么，说什么也不合适，或许今天晚上他就不应该到这个只会让他最近都没有办法平静的内心再起波澜的宴会。他早就已经和过去说了再见，他不应该如此频繁的想起一个已经离开他这么久的人，他......

他转身快步往回走，在台阶上一头撞上出来找他的吉鲁，法国人扶住了脸色苍白活像被鬼追的男友，刚要开口询问，他就看到了后面还牵着一个小女孩的阿扎尔。

阿扎尔不是鬼，但对于吉鲁来说，他是一堵透明的围墙，围墙里面是凯文的心，他跨不过去，麻烦的是，凯文自己都看不见。

他叹了口气，却觉得心头一松。

 

“我了解你的为人。”吉鲁撸了一把凯文的头发，倒是先开了口。

他们坐在车里，凯文一直低着头一言不发，他的脸几乎白到透明，眼睛一直盯着自己的脚尖，吉鲁似乎都能透过这样的凯文穿越时空看到一个小小的他，沮丧和愧疚封住了他的嘴，他对自己生气，就会建起一层坚固的壳，不和外界交流。

“我说真的，我们好歹也在一起了半年多，你不喜欢撒谎，心里想什么都会直接说出来，所以我相信你说的每一句话。即使你现在不说，我也知道你和艾登早就没有什么了。你之前说我们会在一起，我也知道你是认真的。”

吉鲁的声音低醇，当他认认真真的说些什么的时候，别人是很难不被说服的。凯文这株低着头的花枝稍稍挺直了一点点。

“我比你大几岁，老实说，早就不相信情情爱爱那一套了，虽然我是个‘浪漫的法国人’，”他说着吐了吐舌头，感觉这几个单词说出来都有点粘牙；“那时我遇到你，我想你虽然年轻，但看起来也是个务实的人，或许是个可以一起互相陪伴，慢慢变老的人。”

凯文抬起了头，蓝眼睛望着他。

“还记得我前女友的那个彩虹糖的故事吗，有的彩虹糖相信自己能找到和自己颜色相同的彩虹糖，有的不信，你和这两种都不一样，你已经找到了，只是因为一些原因，你不相信。”他微笑着，又摸了摸凯文的金发，和他软乎乎的耳朵。

“这是比中五百万英镑的大奖还幸运的事情，别错过他。”

“奥利......”凯文的嘴唇动了动，低声道。

“好了，作为补偿，这句话我觉得应该由我来说。”吉鲁故作正经：“德布劳内先生，我觉得我们的关系就到这里吧，我先下车了，祝你好运。”

 

默滕斯长叹了一口气。

视频另一端的草莓金脑袋动了动，没精打采的脸从胳膊后面露了出来：“干嘛？”

默滕斯忍了忍，还是忍不住了：“这是我眼看着你交的第四个男朋友了，而且时间最长，我本来以为这次没问题。”

“我也以为。”凯文闷闷的回道。

“要让我来说，一次两次也算了，三次四次，凯文，你有没有想过其实是你的问题？”

“我......”

“我不是说你不好。”默滕斯举起一只手：“你很好，还特别努力，但是问题是......你不是那种能在心里同时装两个人的人，你从小就是那种喜欢上一个东西眼睛就再也看不见其他东西的小孩。我本来以为以你个性，说不定根本连喜欢上谁的可能性都没有，直接抱着足球过一辈子呢。”

“......你怎么说话像我妈一样。”凯文趴在桌子上，说话含含糊糊。

默滕斯翻个白眼：“总之，如果你和艾登真的没有一丝丝复合的可能，那我的建议是，你还是想想办法，找点失忆药水什么的，先让自己彻底忘了他吧。”

凯文不说话了，他垂下眼帘，不知道在想什么。

默滕斯见状，又一次长叹了一口气，嘴里喃喃道：“都怪穆里尼奥......”

比利时国家队八卦小组

维尔通亨：分手了？

默滕斯：分手了。

卢卡库：唉。

索尔根：我觉得他俩就适合互相折磨一辈子。

维特塞尔：说得对。

维尔通亨：可惜了吉鲁那么帅。

默滕斯：没办法，凯文死心眼。

索尔根：我哥就不死心眼了？

默尼耶：死心眼和死心眼，绝配。

阿尔德韦雷尔德：要我说他俩干脆复合得了。

卢卡库：哪有这么容易，分都分了......四五年了吧？

维尔通亨：上一届世界杯么。

登贝莱：没感情的话，肯定没戏，有感情就好说。他俩现在爱恨都强烈得很。

维特塞尔：那可不一定。

维尔通亨：要打赌吗？

默滕斯：.......我押一百。赌他俩能复合。

默尼耶：我跟一百。

“蒂博。”擦着头发从浴室出来的默尼耶无奈道：“你又用我手机干嘛呢？”

趴在沙发上的高个子门将头也不抬：“帮你赚钱啊。”

“什么？”

 

阿扎尔这几天有点坐立难安。

索尔根作为一个合格的好弟弟，总是在掌握了第一手资料之后就立刻赶来，情人节的尴尬会面之后他给自家大哥打了足足两个小时的电话以表示自己作为兄弟的支持，这次又在得知了凯文和吉鲁分手的消息之后火速通知到位。

于是周一训练课上见面的时候，阿扎尔多多少少觉得有点不能直视吉鲁。

他还没有自作多情到认为他俩分手是因为自己，但那天在后花园又确实有点尴尬，虽然其实他和凯文根本连一句像样的话也没说。

可是他又不好问，他们好歹是俱乐部队友，这种事情往大了说就是破坏队友感情，感觉实在有些败人品，尽管他觉得这锅不应该他来背，凯文和吉鲁本来就不合适。

他或许不够了解吉鲁，却足够了解凯文，即使这些年他看起来比以前成熟了许多，但阿扎尔觉得他骨子里还是那个孩子似的少年，和他在一起就要全盘接受这个人身上的一切，在这一点上或许每个人都一样，而凯文的点在于，他的好和坏都鲜明得像长刺的蔷薇，至少他觉得吉鲁不像是那个合格的花匠。

“......所以就......艾登，艾登？”

“啊？”

库尔图瓦顺着他刚刚的视线看过去，更衣室另一头的吉鲁正背对着他们换衣服。他挑起一边的眉毛：“怎么着，换目标了你？”

“听不懂你在说什么。”阿扎尔没好气。

“这句听不懂没关系。”库尔图瓦耸耸肩：“但前面那一段我希望你听见了，因为我不想再说一遍。”

阿扎尔回想了一下：“嗯......比利时最佳海外球员？”

库尔图瓦点头：“是啊，你经纪人和你说了吧。”

“说了，你和我一起去么。”阿扎尔道。

“啊哈不不不。”库尔图瓦摇头：“我那天有其他安排，没办法和你一起去了，我经纪人已经和节目组说过了，他们说会再邀请一个其他人来和你一起。”

“谁啊？”

“不知道。或许......罗梅卢？”

一周之后，看着约定好的用来做临时录像地点的剧院另一头乖乖低头让化妆师在脸上扑粉的凯文，阿扎尔狞笑一声：库尔图瓦，你给老子等着。

箭在弦上，不得不发。此时就算他在心里再怎么咒骂他这不靠谱的双料队友长颈鹿也无济于事，只好硬着头皮上前几步，凯文转头看到他，脸上的表情也是明显的一愣，还好作为国家队两大派系各自的大佬，多年来至少在媒体面前营造若无其事相亲相爱效果这一点上，他俩还是有足够多的默契。毕竟在国家队荣誉面前，恋爱谈崩了都是小事。

主持人最后在调耳麦，已经坐到一起的两人不咸不淡的聊了几句伦敦最近下雨，曼市最近刮风这样的安全话题，气氛算得上安稳祥和。凯文皮肤白，离得近了阿扎尔才知道为什么他还要去扑粉：两个硕大的黑眼圈挂在眼睛下面，仔细看还是能隐隐看到。

他不由自主的皱起了眉，想了又想，还是问了一句：“你还好吗？”

凯文转头看他一眼，又别开目光：“嗯，没什么。”

这时导演走上前来面对他俩：“两位准备好了吗？我们开始吧？”

阿扎尔吞回了嘴里的话，点了点头。

相比于扬和穆萨参加过的《训练日》，阿扎尔和凯文要面临的整蛊温和多了。但阿扎尔知道他的心率绝对比平时要稍微快一些，他胸口栅栏里养着的小怪兽曾经是身旁人怀里的宠物，现在他们这样肩并肩坐在一起，小怪兽龇牙咧嘴想要回去，他控制不了，也没办法。

“好啦，第一回合是72对64。”站在中间对着两边轮流上水枪吸尘器礼花等等一大堆的武器之后，主持人坐到了两人中间宣布第一回合的比赛结果：“现在是凯文1比0艾登领先啦。”

阿扎尔笑了笑，他隔着主持人的头发和不断晃动的手臂间隙飞快的看了另一边的凯文一眼，某些时候冷静的不像话的弗拉芒青年脸上礼貌性的微笑也只挂了一半，他低垂着眼帘，不知道在想什么。

在想吉鲁吗？

“接下来是勇气挑战。”主持人搓了搓手，示意两个人坐到前面已经摆放好两台笔记本电脑座位：“球场上有时候需要勇敢的心，先问一下，你们两个最怕什么？”

无谓的争吵，收拾好的行李箱，有人头也不回的离开，砰地一声用力甩上的门。

漫长又多雨的伦敦的冬天，他盯着手里的电话发了好几个小时的呆。

那句话说出口之后，他并不觉得轻松，反而感觉自己变成了冷血动物，连心里的最后一丝温暖也消失了。

“艾登，你呢？”主持人转头看他。

“啊，大概是......蛇吧。”他笑道。

“没关系，说不定视频里面没有你们害怕的东西呢？”主持人坏笑道，他示意两人戴上耳机：“开始。”

和他预想的限制级高能画面不大一样，视频是两个小人在梵高油画式的天空下玩跷跷板的游戏，耳机里的音乐也是很温柔的钢琴曲。阿扎尔疑心有诈，果然，在女小人说“如果我一笑嘴巴里就会有蜘蛛跑出来，你还愿意做我的朋友吗？”的下一秒，视频里就突然出现了一只毛茸茸的大蜘蛛。

坐在对面的凯文肉眼可见的往后缩了一下。

主持人肩膀一耸一耸的闷头笑了起来。

视频还在继续，这回换男小人提问：“如果我有噩梦般的精力，你还愿意和我做朋友吗？”

这次突然出现的是丧尸。

两个人都至少表面上比较平静。

男小人：“如果我控制不了我的舌头，你还会和我做朋友吗？”

尽管已经有了心理准备，阿扎尔还是被画面上出现的满屏的毒蛇吓得摇头苦笑不止。凯文坐在对面看他，脸上也浮现出一丝笑意，而恶作剧得逞的主持人已经开心的合不拢嘴。

男小人压下跷跷板，这次他换了说辞：“如果我有一对宽面一样的手臂，你还会爱我吗？”

女小人压下跷跷板，两人一起飞到了空中，她大喊道：“如果我全身都是毒刺，你还会爱我吗？”

男小人：“如果我的皮肤就像洋葱般催泪，你还会爱我吗？”

阿扎尔不安的挪动了一下屁股，他脸上的笑容完全消失了。

“如果你再也看不到，碰触不到，尝不到，闻不到，听不到我，你还会——”

阿扎尔听见一声尖锐的划过木地板的声音，他飞快的抬起头，和已经猛然站起来的凯文蓦地对视，草莓金发色的青年脸上的血色褪得干干净净，他皱着眉头，蓝眼睛里好像蒙着一层水光，他也看着阿扎尔，那眼神里的东西是如此的熟悉，如果这个世界上有什么东西可以让阿扎尔在一瞬间穿越时空回到四年前，他想，那就是凯文此刻的眼神。

包含着刻骨的痛楚，和永不熄灭的爱意。

阿扎尔轻声道：“凯文......”

而凯文已经转过身对茫然不知发生什么事的导演捂着额头低声解释了几句，在导演点头之后他又勉强笑着和主持人握了握手，然后头也不回的大步离开了录制现场。

“呃，德布劳内先生说他刚才非常不舒服，的确刚才他的心率非常高......或许我们下次补录一下吧。”导演走到阿扎尔面前解释道。

“好的，那我......我去送送他。”被巨大冲击锤得一时间缓不过神的阿扎尔糊里糊涂的回答道，他又低头看了一眼电脑屏幕，视频还暂停在刚刚那一刻，男小人面对这消失了女小人身影的夜空，惶然的张着双臂，不知所措。

“我去送送他。”他又重复了一遍，然后拔腿朝外追去。

凯文已经走到了停车场附近，他今天是自己开车来的，但他脑子里现在一团乱遭，他站在入口处用力搓了一把脸，试图冷静下来。

“凯文——”

他听见有人喊他的名字，但他没回头，他低声咒骂了一句随便什么谁，几乎是跑进了停车场。

他快，全力奔跑的阿扎尔更快，还在车间穿梭的凯文感觉自己的小臂被人一把抓住，他混乱又纠结的情绪似乎终于在这一刻找到了喷发的出口，他反手用力推了一把，重心还没站稳的阿扎尔被这股力道抗得一下子向后撞在了大理石柱上，这一下堪比带球突破时被对方后卫放倒，咚得一下磕得他呲牙咧嘴。

凯文几乎是在那一瞬间就后悔了，他看着阿扎尔，这感觉太熟悉了，每一次，每一次他和阿扎尔吵架的时候，他出口伤人的时候，他冷战不理人的时候，他都后悔。

但他那时候太年轻了，从没说过对不起。

他吸了吸鼻子，胸口剧烈的起伏了几下，深深吸了一口气：“抱歉。”他说。

“对不起我不应该推你。”

“对不起，我不应该和你吵架完之后不告而别。”

眼泪顺着脸颊流淌，一滴滴落下。

“对不起，不应该一个月都没有给你打电话。”

阿扎尔上前一步，这是他第一次看到凯文哭，他的眼泪像绳子一样一圈一圈扎紧了他的脖子，他艰难的吞咽了一下，喉头也跟着发紧，他知道凯文不善言辞，不会说好听的话，这些道歉或许在他心里已经憋了很多很多年。

但他想要的从来也不是道歉。

“如果你是在想跟我道歉之后就万事大吉的话，那我不接受。”他嗓音沙哑，仿佛多少年都没有开口说过话：“你把我想得太好了，我没办法忘记过去，所以你也别想假装一切都没有发生。”

凯文用力闭了一下眼睛，一串串的泪珠滑落。

他死死的咬着牙，在阿扎尔慢慢靠过来试着拥抱他的时候条件反射的挣动了一下，但反而被对方用力抱紧了，他几乎是用尽了全身的力气，箍得凯文生疼。

“如果你全身长满了毒刺，如果你的皮肤像洋葱一样催泪。”阿扎尔低声说道：“还好我的胳膊不是宽面条，我还是可以拥抱你。”

“你放屁。”凯文哽咽着说道：“那时候是你先说分手的，是你先松开手的。”

“那我跟你道歉好不好？”阿扎尔苦笑道：“我也跟你说，对不起。”

“......我不接受。”他冷笑一声，学着阿扎尔刚才说的话。

阿扎尔缓缓松开手臂，他看着满脸泪痕的凯文，抬手轻柔的摩挲过他的脸颊，他低声道：“那我换一句，如果我，再也看不到，碰触不到，尝不到，闻不到，听不到你。”

“如果你离开了我，我还会爱你吗？”

他贴上凯文的额头，自问自答：“Oui。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> PS：1.吉鲁前女友的彩虹糖故事出自薛兆丰教授讲过的一个理论，只不过薛教授用的是红豆和绿豆，我化成了彩虹糖，因为我觉得外国人用红豆和绿豆作比喻有点奇怪23333
> 
> 2.孔队举办的慈善晚宴的确有，而且去了好多人，但肯定跟我写的不一样【废话
> 
> 3.比利时最佳海外务工球员的视频的确有，而且是阿扎尔和裤袜一起录的，我这里改了一下，内容也不一样了，而且有点BUG【对不起
> 
> 4.阿扎尔和凯文最后看的扎心视频是《西奥与塞莱斯特》非常触动人心，我第一次就看哭了，里面没有我写的那些恶作剧镜头请放心。
> 
> 5.oui是法语，就是yes的意思。
> 
> 6.阿扎尔说的“我不接受道歉”的那段发言灵感来源于今天的寿星卡七。
> 
> 没了，感谢读者老爷们读到这里。
> 
> 最后再次祝卡七生日快乐，希望你天天开心，学业顺利感情顺利做什么都顺利！爱你=3=


End file.
